Solider of Sass
by Dr. B. Shadow
Summary: "Also I may have a date to get too." Jack said with mock relization, and Gabriel laughed, Jack turned to him and gave a look of hrmph. *One-Shot containing spoilers from new comic 'Uprising' *


A grunt could be heard, and Gabriel fell into the ditch, holding his side, he could hear scrambling and watched as the dirty haired blonde fell along side of him.  
"Keep your head down, that head is sure a clear beacon for those scrap." Gabriel struggled to keep a laugh, but sputtered with pain, and Jack hurriedly opened a kit on his side, and gave it to Gabriel, who waved it off and said, "No need kid, you got this, go be the hero."  
"Shut up and just use it, and who are you calling kid? Just a few months, does not make that much of a difference ... sir. " Jack said bitterly, but his eye were still lit with humour.  
Gabriel finally accepting the canister and started to drink, but still had trouble downing it, because it tasted awful.  
"I need a beer." Gabriel said mournfully, and Jack laughed, nodding with agreement, before checking on the wound and tending too it, Gabriel would be fine, but it definitely knocked the wind out of him.  
"When we get out of this, maybe we could go get a drink. You can hook me up with one of those chick a's you always talk about." Jack stated, and leaned carefully checking around for any signs of an omnic, there was thumping coming from the east, but he could not see anything just yet.  
"Heh, it is chica, and yes, maybe you will, they will enjoy the standard american hero." Gabriel laughed, a little to loud, an explosion could be heard near by, shaking the dirt a little around them.  
Jack looked up and around again, still not spotting anything, before he was yanked back by Gabriel, and a few shots hit the spot where Jack was just leaning.  
"What did I tell you about watching that pretty head of yours?" Gabriel said, and took a slab of mud and whacked him on the head with it, making Jack sputter and try to wipe it away, the grease treatment of the military was enough, but "God damn it"  
"Looks good, the chica's do enjoy a brunette." Gabriel stated as he jacked his thumb to his own crown, they both gave a light chuckle, and Gabriel shifted cracking his neck a bit, before sighing, then shifting slightly into a corner and peer around the corner, he was looking at a reflection, Jack was on the opposite side, he mirrored the moves, and they used the broken machine equipment surrounding them to see around them.  
There it was ... a glint

"To bad, I was really hoping it was one of ours, with a bad aim ... Adi s chatarra viejo amigo!"  
Gabriel shouted the last bit, and stood aiming, taking out the sniper bot with one shot.

Jack watched in the mirror at the quick action, and gave him a thumbs up, with a nod of impressive.

"Whew," Gabriel blew hte smoke away and gave a chuckle, holding out a hand to Jack and helping him up, they both looked around at the battle field around them, for a moment, besides the echo of his shot dimming in the distance, it was pretty quiet ... an eerie silence, they understood would not be long, but they enjoyed it for a few moments.

"So, about those drinks?" Jack asked, as he walked up to Gabriel, who he saw standing in full gear in front of the statue, he could unfortunately see from his office, and he saw the man standing below, knowing who ti was ultimately was what peaked his interest even to come here, so he did.  
"Maybe another day amigo." Gabriel said, and Jack looked down at his feet, nodding a bit, before turning to look away. "I mean it is only a few hours until midnight."  
"What is it about-Highnoon?" THey both echoed lightly, a laugh shared between them. And Gabriel gave Jack a pat on the shoulder, and added, "I would, but you know Ana, she does not like when I go drinking."  
"Yet, when we have the game versus Reinhardt and Torborn, and she always wins. I seriously doubt she will mind." Jack said, he looked to the building, keeping an eye out in case she was watching them.  
"Also I may have a date to get too." Jack said with mock relization, and Gabriel laughed, Jack turned to him and gave a look of hrmph.  
"Right, and not that you will be to busy watching your latest newbie in her home town." Gabriel stated, and Jack turned to him curiously, and he just tapped his head and said, "I just know, do not even bother, and if you did have a date, I would probably be first to know, you know that."  
"Like keeping tabs on me I see, I am flattered to have a fan." Jack stated, and turned away, before stating, "The only reason you could not get a statue is they did not have enough stone for that ego of yours, O su culo!"  
"A fine one indeed! I'll see you tonight!" Gabriel called over his shoulder, to which Jack flipped him off.  
But both of them had a grin plastered on each face, remembering the good old times.

Gabriel, turned somber for a moment, as he sighed and finally unclenched his arms, and looked around, before saying one last prayer and good bye.

Gabriel stood beneath the statue, and looked up to his former friend ...

This is going to be a long day ...

Thank you all for reading, I got this inspiration from the latest comic! I love Reyes sass ^_~ I am going to try and write little one shots regarding each comic, I like to tie them all in.

Currently busy with my CampNaNoWriMo story that I did not even see the comic release til after work, so hopefully here is to more inspiration from our beloved Blizzard who owns all things lol 3

\- DrBShadow 


End file.
